tales from the Atmos
by micheil
Summary: a compiling of writings regaring a trip I accidently took to Atmos
1. prologue

**This is not realy a work of fiction.**

**Few have belived the story that I am about to tell you, But it all hapned.**

**I dearly hope that you, who has taken the time to read this belives in the words that I type and do not simply deem it as a figment of my imaganation.**

**Some parts may be overly exagerated, but other than that this is all true.**

**Everything has been extracted from the many pages of writing that compose my log of life in Atmos.**

**The chapters you will no doubt soon read contain everything that I learned in the three months that I spent away from this planet,Earth, on the one called Atmos.**


	2. the first notes I made

**Direct extraction.**

_September 5,2008 Earth standard time._

_September5,352637 Atmos standard time._

_7:20 a.m._

_Forge._

_The Condor._

_It has been five days since I arived in Atmos, and all has been going well, I have already crafted multiple energy blades, and blown a cyclonian batleship out of the skies(it realy is that easy)._

_Well I supose I should record most of the major events that hapen here so I will._

**Direct extraction.**

_September5,2008 Earth standard time._

_September5,352637 Atmos standard time._

_1:15 p.m._

_My room._

_The Condor._

_Things have been pretty uneventfull today, it's like Cyclonis decided that today there would be no attacking anyone. It's incredibly boring. I need something to do._

**Direct extraction.**

_September5,2008 Earth standard time._

_September5,352637 Atmos standard time._

_11:00 p.m._

_My room._

_The Condor._

_Today was totaly uneventfull. Nothing hapned. Did I say that nothing hapned? Oh well. Tomorow is another day_


	3. one more thing

**Direct extraction.**

_September7,2008 Earth standard time._

_September7,352637 Atmos standard time._

_6:30 a.m._

_Bridge._

_The Condor._

_I forgot to add an entry for yesterday, how sad. Oh well, there was a lot of action ysterday. I built a bomb, DA(Dark ace, or in my personal aanthology, [the]Demennted asshole.)attacked, I planted the bomb on his skimmer(the main mode of transportation on Atmos.), and when he started to leave I detonated it. DA wont be attacking for another month or so unles he is capable of regeneration(the ability to heal at a steady rate continuesly with absolutely no suport(is commonly very fast.).). Other than that the day was otherwise uneventful. Strangely so is today, so far._


	4. The call, and the aftermath

**Direct extraction.**

_September7,2008 Earth standard time._

_September7,352637 Atmos standard time._

_Noon._

_Bridge._

_The Condor._

_We just now got a disstres call from Blzzaris, aperantly DA does regenerate, or sommething of equal effects; because he was leading the attack, either that or he has a clone. I was all for the mission becouse it (Blizzaris)reminds me of home(Canada)._

**Direct extraction.**

_September7,2008 Earth standard time._

_September7,352637 Atmos standard time._

_2:30 p.m._

_Makeshift camp._

_Blizzaris._

_Two and a half hours ago we recived a sistress call. One hour ago we arrived. Ten seconds ago the situation took a turn for the worst. A battleship decided to show up._

**Direct extraction.**

_September7,2008 Earth standard time._

_September7,352637 Atmos standard time._

_2:35 p.m._

_Makeshift camp._

_Blizzaris._

_Okay, the situation is still falling apart. The battleship has been able to withstand **5** improvised **'s.a.m'**s, one scrth in the paint. I am starting to think that those battleships are not so easy to take down. More firepower will be needed if we hope to stnd a chance._

**Direct extraction.**

_September8,2008 Earth standard time._

_September8,352653 Atmos standard time._

_5:00 a.m._

_Control-room?_

_The caves under Blizzaris._

_.**Critical**. We have been forced to move unerground into an abandond set of caves. And if you have seen any horror movies where the killer stashes all of the bodies in one plpace than you should know what it looks like down in these caves. It also looks as if this was some kind of research facility. Most of the notes that have been found in these tunels are to degraded to read, but they are still here, meaning that this place was'nt abandond to long ago._

**Direct extraction.**

_December7,2008 Earth standard time._

_January1,352654 Atmos standard time._

_??:?? ?.?._

_?_

_?_

_no entry found._


	5. Epilouge

**Well, that is every thing that I managed to write.**

**Not much else happned.**

**The next thing that I know I am waving goodbye to the Atmos and everyone on it.**

**I cant remember anything else.**


End file.
